Sacrifice
by happyfacerajan
Summary: I will do anything to save him, even if that means breaking the rules and risking my life. Fem!Uri
1. Meeting You

Uri's POV

The moment I saw him, I lunged. I had been encaged in such a small space, squirming and writhing, itching for a fight. I felt my claws dig into soft, human flesh and I almost sighed in pleasure. I couldn't stop myself from clawing into him again, this time deeper. He smacked me away.

"Fuck! Get off me!" He growled, rubbing him face with his hands. I sat down, smug, and licked my claws. Once he realized I wasn't going to do anything else, he turned around in his chair, turning his back on me. I jumped up onto the desk he was working at. He gave me a glare and lit a red flame on his ring. _Yummmmmm!_ I tackled his hand, licking the flames hungrily. _I haven't had these in sooooo long!_ I felt his hand tense up, and slowly relax under my paws. I realized I hadn't really had a good look at my new box holder. I took one more lick before I turned to look at him. He was wearing thin glasses covering emerald green eyes, his hair tied back in a small ponytail. His bangs hung in front of his face, despite his efforts to pull them behind his ear. He picked up a small book from the stack on the desk.

"It says here I have to introduce myself, so I guess I should start now." He said. His voice was raspy and smelled of cigarette smoke.

"I'm Gokudera, and I'm your new partner. it says here that you don't have a name, so I'm going to have to think of one." He snarled a bit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm speaking to a cat!" He got up and walked to another bookshelf. I kept watching him, perplexed. Never before in my (long) cat life have I ever seen anyone so handsome, and he called me his partner. His partner!

"What are you looking at?" I heard him say. If a cat could blush, that's what I would have done. I jumped off the top of the desk and decided to walk around this place.

I found myself in a small, metal room. _I guess I should be safe here..._ I scanned the room for cameras. _None. That's good. If Gokudera found out about this..._ I quickly cleared my mind. I closed my eyes and felt my body beginning to change. I was growing larger, longer, my skin pulling and ripping. It hurt a bit, but I was used to it. After a few seconds, I was in human form on all fours. I stood up, a little shaky from having not been human for a while. I bent backwards and groaned when I felt my back crack. I sat up and popped my knuckles. I looked over in the reflective surface of the metal walls and took in the sight of my human body. I was roughly fifteen in human years, with short strawberry blonde hair and red eyes. I was wearing tight black leather pants and a black T-shirt with a leopard skin jacket. I had on a leopard print beret. _Wow. I look great. _I opened my mouth to speak. At first, all I could emit was a purring sound, but I could slowly start to form words with my tongue.

"My name's Uri." I said. My voice was smooth, but the beginning and the end of the sentence was slightly muffled, as I didn't quite have a grip on my purr-to-speech quite yet. I heard footsteps in the hall, and I took one more look at myself. _Until next time, human self._

"That damned cat, making me walk around this whole fucking base. Tsk." I recognized the voice of Gokudera and began walking towards the door, my body rapidly turning back into a cat's.

"There you are!" He said. I saw him again, and this time he had a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, his hair down and his glasses discarded. I felt my heat leap. _What is this feeling? _I thought. He leaned down to pick me up, and I scratched him. He recoiled, his lips down-turned.

"Why do you fucking hate me so much?" He murmured under his breath. _I don't hate you...I just don't know..._

"Anyway, I can't think of a name for you." He began to walk back the way he came, and I followed him. We walked in silence, and I wanted desperately to show him my human form and to tell him my given name, but I couldn't. It was against the rules of the box weapons. We couldn't show any other form unless necessary, or we will be banned to never return to our box for a year, and a week was enough to start draining our power. We came to a styrofoam box, probably used for packaging, and I stopped short. _Could I write in this body?_ I unsheathed my claws and started to draw on the styrofoam.

"What are you doing?! That might be important!" Gokudera said, rushing over to me once he noticed I was gone. His eyes widened in shock once he saw what I wrote.

Name is Uri. Girl

"Holy Shit...Uri it is then." He whispered. I licked my claws in satisfaction.

Gokudera's POV

I never believed something could be a blessing and a curse, or, at least until I met Uri. I mean, fuck, her claws hurt like hell, but she seems smart for a box weapon. That time when she wrote, I knew I had got it good concerning box weapons. Since when has a cat been able to write? To understand language? I looked over at Uri in awe. I saw her eyes squint and her claws start to unsheathe. I quickly looked away from her, and she resumed grooming herself. For some reason, she hated it when I looked at her in admiration. When I looked at her in pain or hate after she's claw me, she would look away, almost as if she was embarrassed or hurt. If a cat could feel those things. The door to the library opened.

"Hi Gokudera!" Tsuna said, walking towards me.

"Juudiame!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. In the corner of my eye, I saw Uri roll her eyes. _If that's even possible... She seems like more of a person than animal sometimes..._

"I was just coming to check to make sure you're okay with your box weapon and everything... We have to break into Byakuran's base soon, and I'm nervous..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking at the floor.

"You don't need to worry! You should be training, not worrying about us!" I said. I always hated when 10th put us before himself. Doesn't he realize he's the most important?

"You guys are my friends as well as my allies, and I want to make sure no of us-" He stopped mid sentence. _I guess it makes him upset to use 'die'. As if it will jinx us._

"get hurt." I could see the worry and anticipation in his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't worry about us, Juudiame! I'm your right hand man! You can count on us!" I said. Tsuna nodded, and began to head out of the library.

"Okay Gokudera-kun! I'll see you at dinner!" Tsuna said. I waved, and he exited.

"We'll be okay, right Uri?" I said. I didn't dare look at her, the pain of claws digging into my face didn't seem appeasing right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uri climb off of her perch on the top of the book shelf and down onto my desk. I sat down on the chair, and picked up a book.

"Sistema C.A.I..." I muttered. I began to read the books my future self had been reading, and settled into the chair. After a moment or so, I felt something soft and warm on my legs. I looked down, and saw Uri curled up in my lap, her head resting on my knee. I sighed.

"I don't think I will ever figure you out..."


	2. Protecting You

Uri's POV

The mission wasn't going that good. Even from my cat standpoint, I knew that Gokudera was uptight and nervous, not only about Tsuna, but about Yamamato who we had been separated from. Major enemies still lurked in the confines of the base, and we didn't know which one we would face. The floor beneath my feet rumbled, and the walls began to move, revealing an entrance way into another room. Gokudera exchanged looks with Ryohei. He shrugged, and Gokudera looked at me for any input. I took one step forwards, and we began to walk through the entrance way. As soon as we were inside, the walls moved again, and the exit disappeared.

"Crap! What the fuck is this guy thinking?" Gokudera said, glancing at the wall that was once a doorway. I shook my head. There didn't seem like much else to do, so I began to walk further into the room. It had steel walls, just like every other room in the base, but they seemed as if they were thicker than before. There were long rectangular boxes scattered across the room, some decorated with dents and paint chips.

"A training room?" Ryohei asked.

"Let's train, to the EXTREME!" _Just as stupid as he was ten years ago._ I suddenly felt eyes on me, and I hissed while arching my back. I sprinted over to one of the boxes, and knew that there was someone behind it.

"Uri?" Gokudera said. Suddenly, a ray of bright light shot up from behind the box, and electricity shocks could be felt around the room.

"Fucking Gamma..." Gokudera cursed under his breath.

"Happy to see me, huh? Who knew it would be the weak kid that I defeated recently." _Gamma..._ I thought. Gokudera had told me about him once.

_"I feel crazy, talking to a cat about my problems, but you seem to be smart enough, so why not?" Gokudera said. He was lying on the floor in the library, trying to take a nap without having to wake Tsuna to get into the room. I curled my body on his chest. I loved hearing his heartbeat and the rise and fall as he breathed. I inhaled his scent of cigarette smoke and gunpowder. It was surprisingly comforting to me, and I closed my eyes._

_"Gamma. He was on Byakuran's side, and he had this weird electric shock thing with these pool balls. it was like they were all connected, and my attacks did nothing to them." He paused, and I opened my eyes to signal to keep telling the story._

_"He defeated that baseball-freak and I like we were toys. I was such a burden to Juudiame... He was so worried. I was hurt, and I had never been defeated that easily. That's when I realized that I really had to get stronger." He gingerly patted my head, and when I didn't move to claw him, he ran his fingers down my spine. I purred, and he smiled._

_"When we meet him next, I really hope we can beat him, you know?" He used we instead of I and I smiled to myself. 'Of coarse we will.'_

I growled at Gamma. _He hurt my Gokudera..._ I saw Gokudera tied up on the floor, and I ran to him, trying to get the ropes off.

"It's no use, Uri. Ryohei is fighting him, and the ropes will only loosen if he permits it. What an ass." I growled. Mangaroo was thrown off to the side near Gokudera and I. Ryohei was loosing, and Gokudera was starting to struggle more against his bods. Against better judgement, I leapt at Gamma, and his two wolves attacked me, sending me flying back down to the floor.

"Uri!" I heard Gokudera yell. I scrunched my eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but instead I felt something soft and furry. I opened my eyes, and realized I had landed right on top on Mangaroo's stomach. My body was aching all over, and my head was pounding. I saw Ryohei get cornered by Gamma, and my chest clenched. _When-if Gamma defeats Ryohei, he will turn to Gokudera. It will take a second for the bonds to unwind, and Gokudera might not have enough time to defend himself..._ I saw Ryohei slump to the ground, and I realized that this was my only chance. If I wanted to save Gokudera, this was my only chance. Even if I had to sacrifice myself and my life as a box weapon, I would never forgive myself if we lost because of me not saving him. I felt my body starting to stretch and tear, shaping into human limbs. I mentally changed my outfit from fashionable to fighting, my fiery red flame armor shaping around my body, covering any piece of skin. It was unbelievably light, and I pounced to Gokudera. His ropes were coming undone, but Gamma was faster. He had his pole aimed straight at Gokudera, and I knew Gokudera wouldn't be able to safe himself. I felt Gokudera's eyes on me, and I shot him one look, and we made eye contact. I quickly looked back at Gamma, his electrical shot already in the air. I mentally apologized to Gokudera as I kicked him out of range, and I was left alone in the ring of electricity. I felt the searing pain tear through me, like a knife piercing even my soul, and I couldn't even scream. I felt my armor start to burn off me, and I was beginning to loose consciousness. The electric shock stopped, but the pain kept on slicing me.

"YOU HURT URI YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Gokudera screamed. I smiled. he was standing proudly, his Sistema C.A.I hanging on his waist. With the last of my strength, I propelled myself into a safety zone my Mangaroo. _I'm proud, Hayato._

Gokudera's POV

_The ropes were loosening, I I was slowly pulling the ropes off. I saw Gamma aim his pool balls at me, and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I activated my Sistema C.A.I, but the shocks were already reaching me. A shadow suddenly towered over me, and I looked up. A girl looking around my age with short, reddish hair was in front of me, her body clad in a weird kind of flaming red armor. Our eyes connected for a moment. Her eyes were red, exactly like someone who I had been seeing everyday._

_"Uri?" I said in shock. She kicked me in the gut, sending me to the far end of the room.'She still has the sass, even like this.' I watched her block the blow, and I saw her armor beginning to dissolve. She was hissing and writhing on the floor, but she had used her strength to push herself towards Ryohei's box weapon. Gamma was about to aim again, but this time I was ready. _

_"YOU HURT URI YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed, charging I was pissed off. How dare he attack my motherfucking box weapon?!_

I bolted awake, sweaty and shaking. _Where am I?_ I thought. I looked around for my dresser and my emergency stash of explosives hidden in my laundry bag. I bumped my arm on the edge of the bed, and I let out a hiss in pain. All of the events of the last couple days came flooding back to me. My alarm clock read 2:30 AM. I rolled over, trying to get to sleep. _I wonder how Uri is... _I rolled over again, the sheets sticking to me. _So she was human all along? Or was she always a cat? Can the other box weapons change into humans too? Why hasn't she shown me before? _I sat up, my head almost reaching the bottom of Tsuna's bunk. I slid out of bed, and made my way to the showers. The cold water felt nice on my sore muscles. _I should ask Bianchi how Uri is doing... Where is Uri anyways? _I clutched my stomach for a moment before righting myself again. I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to the closet where all of our clothes were. I pulled a red T-shirt over my head and threw on my regular pair of blue jeans. I was about to light my ring so that Uri could get some flame for breakfast when I realized that she wasn't there. I sighed inwardly. _I really hope she's okay. I miss her... but I barely know her! _The fight in my head lasted a few seconds_._ Neither side one, because I stopped the voices in annoyance._ I'll be pissed if she's okay just embarrassed about her human form. _I shook my hair of the droplets I missed and exited the dorms.

By 6:00 AM I had already done everything I needed to do. When Bianchi woke up, I would be able to ask about Uri, and then everything would be completed and I could have a day of rest. That would be nice. I passed a small room, and looked inside. Bianchi was sleeping on a couch in front of a huge grand piano. I could feel my fingers urning to flip open the top and play, but Bianchi was sleeping on the couch. _Aw screw her. _I placed the blankets over her eyes and sat down at the bench. After a few moments, I flipped the lid and played the first thing that came to mind. Soon, my surroundings were gone, replaced by a wall of windows and the morning sun streaming through them. I suddenly switched to a very sad song that I hadn't played since my mother died. I was low and fast, playing out the feelings I never could express. I felt something warm on my cheeks, but didn't realize they were tears. My pent up frustrations and sadness burst through my floodgate, and I broke down, slumping over the front of the piano. I felt warm hands wrap around my shaking shoulders.

"Hayato... It's okay." _Liar._


	3. Befriending You

Uri's POV

I didn't regret it. As I lay on the hospital bed, I didn't regret taking the hit for him. As much as he annoyed me, insulted me, pushed me away, I loved him. I laughed out loud. I loved him. I loved him! Who knew that a box weapon could love a person! And who would want to love a box weapon? I broke into a fit of coughs. I loved his silver hair, his fiery temper, his raspy voice. I loved it all, and I couldn't live without him. I don't know how I lived with other people before, and I don't know how I didn't love before. _It's too bad he would never like me. Maybe I should tell him?_ I remembered all of the days in the library or the study. How I got to lay on his chest, how he would tell me lots of facts or lessons. _No, I can't ruin that._ My box was on the bedside table, and I touched it. It gave me a slight prick, a warning. My body couldn't return to it's cat form, or it would be ruined because of the amount of damage I've taken. I knew that I should return to my box, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay in this human form. It was fun to be able to be normal-ish, to pretend that you were just a person in this huge world. So many people couldn't fathom what it must be like, traveling in a box, or being treated like a cat. At sometimes it was great, while sometimes I just wanted to be what I truly was. I wanted to be human, I wanted someone to love, and someone to love me. And that particular someone was Hayato Gokudera, the one person who I have no chance winning the heart of. _Tough luck._

Gokudera's POV

I felt warm arms lift me and place me on a soft surface. My eyes were shut, just barely keeping back the flood of tears. I didn't even know where they were coming from. I heard Bianchi go towards the door.

"Bianchi, I have to ask you something." My voice was cracked from the tears. I heard her stop walking. My hand went to my chest, clutching for a tuft of fur, a warm creature. There was none.

"How is Uri?" Bianchi replied with silence. After a few moments, she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked. Her voice was uncertain. My sadness vanished.

"Of coarse I want to know!" I said. She shook her head slightly, then turned to me.

"She's hospitalized. She's in a stable condition, but-" I cut her off.

"Why the fuck am I only hearing of this NOW?!" I cursed. I pushed passed her and towards the door. She grabbed my wrist.

"She's in room 221." Bianchi let go of my wrist and I sprinted out of the room.

_210, 212, 214, 216..._ I was still running, but my lungs were burning and my legs were almost crying out in pain. It had taken me quite a while to find my way back to my room and get my pass for all of Gianni's traps, then try to figure out where the hospital wing was. _221! _I reached my hand for the doorknob. _"Are you sure you want to know?" _I stopped short. Why would she say that? Of coarse I wanted to know? Who wouldn't? Or was her warning not for my actions, but what I might see? I shook my head and cleared myself of any doubts.

"Hello?" I said into the room. I heard a muffled sound come from under the sheets of a nearby hospital bed, and I rushed over to the side.

"Uri? Is that you?" I asked. I pair of red eyes poked out from under the covers.

"Gokudera-san?" Uri's voice sound surprisingly normal, like I had been hearing it for years. It was soft and smooth, with a slight purring voice by the end. I reached my hand out and patted her head.

"Are you still... Uri? On the inside?" I asked. I knew I was being a little straight forward, but why not?

"Yes. This is just another form I can take." She said. She slithered a little bit more above the covers, exposing her whole face. She had small ear sticking out just on top of her titan blonde hair. Her eyes were as red as my storm flames, like small rubies. Her mouth had two small fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth, and her tongue darted out and licked her lips. I stared into her eyes for a second or to, loosing myself in the depths and levels of red within them.

"Have I not warned you enough about what happens when you look at me like that?" She said. She sat up straight out of the bed, almost banging her head against mine. _Still the same alright._ I quickly broke eye contact, but continued looking over her body. The hospital gown was slipping of her shoulder, showing a slender shoulder and collar bone. _I've never thought about my cat being pretty, or even beautiful. I guess the scenario has changed though. _I pulled a chair over from the side and sat next to the bed.

"Why are they keeping you here? You don't seem sick." I said.

"I'm not sick. I'm just seriously injured from saving your ass." I blinked. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it, then realized that she wasn't actually a cat.

"Oh, sorry. Bad habit." She blushed slightly and shoved her hand under the covers.

"Other than that. They wouldn't keep you alone in here without a reason." I said. She averted her gaze from me.

"Think about it. Why don't you think that the other Vongola Boxes have suddenly turned human? Because it's against the rules. Unless it's an emergency, and obviously it doesn't think that when your master is in danger of life or death counts." She looked out of the single window.

"What's the punishment?" I asked. Any thing against the rules would definitely result in punishment, especially something of this status.

"I can't return to my box for three months." She said. I heard a sniff, but I couldn't tell if she was crying.

"I could die. The only thing that can keep me alive is your flames. And you don't have to give them to me. If you don't think it's fit, then don't." She said. She lifted her hand, but she passed her lips and continued to her eyes, furiously wiping them.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!" I shouted. I saw her turn towards me slowly.

"Why would you think that I would leave my most trusted partner to die?!" I shouted again. I saw her sigh in relief. She let her shoulders drop, and the hospital gown loosened, revealing a scar that criss-crossed across her left shoulder to the bottom of her right hip bone. Once she realized that she was exposed, she quickly covered up.

"Is that from Gamma?" I asked, anger rising in my voice. She didn't say anything. I heard her stomach rumble, and I let the scar slide. I lit my ring. She sniffed the air, then turned fully towards me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you-" She positioned herself as to take a big bite out of my hand, but instead sank her teeth into my flame. She chewed happily, and took another bite. _Exactly the same as before._

Uri's POV

Everyday he visited me. He stayed with me for hours, mostly just me eating, but we also talked. I learned about his past with his mother, and about his relationship with his sister. He would sometimes lay down on my hospital bed next to me if I let him, and he would read. Other times, he would just sit silently, and we would just enjoy being in each other's presence. I couldn't allow him to smoke in the room because of the detectors, so he would have to step out of the room for that. By the end of the second month, I was really weak, even from Gokudera's flames. My box had given me strength from the inside out, where as Gokudera's flames only fulfilled my need for food. Even though I knew I might not make it, I was happy. I fell in love with Gokudera more every time he came to check on me, and my heart swelled whenever I got him to laugh. On the second day of the third month, my heart rate was un-naturally slow, and my monitor beeped a little bit out of tempo. _If I was to die today, would I be happy with my life? _I stared out of the window, a single red rose in a crystal glass balancing on the sill. _I learned to be myself. I learned to fight for what I believed. I learned the skills of a Vongola Box with Gokudera. I learned to love. What else is there to know?_ I shut my eyes as Gokudera came in. I could tell he knew something was off, but I just smiled slightly.

"Uri, what's wrong with the monitor?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I might be dying, that's all." I chuckled, my eyes still shut.

"What?! No fucking way. I worked too hard for this!" He shouted. A switch in my brain flipped. _He worked for this? Does that mean I was a burden all this time? What if he was supposed to be going on missions, but was stuck here because of me?_

"It might be better if I just died. That way, you could get another, stronger box weapon, and I would no longer be a burden." I said. Gokudera leaned close to me, and I opened one eye. His emerald one was string right into mine.

"Are you saying that you've already given up on life?"


	4. Kissing You

Gokudera's POV

The way she looked at me, I knew it was true. If she had any motive to keep on living, I couldn't see it. As I looked deep into her eyes, I remembered all the times we talked, all the times we laughed and ate together. When she was in her box weapon animal form, I had loved her like a companion, but now I felt something different. Like I wanted to have her on my chest like before, like I wanted her to be with me all the time, I wanted to work together again. Before my mind could catch up, my body acted on it's own.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to give you a reason then." I leaned my face closer to hers, and I kissed her. It felt so right, but I realized what I was doing. I expected her to pull away in disgust, and I was surprised when I felt her hand come up around the back of my neck and tangle in my hair, pulling me closer. I didn't want to crush her, so I braced my hands on the bed, pulling my legs up off the floor and onto the mattress. We broke for air, then smashed out lips together. I bit slightly on her bottom lip, and she gasped and let me inside. I tasted her whole mouth, and a tingling sensation. She tasted like citrus and cinnimon, slightly spicy. I pulled away for air.

"I thought Storm's were meant to rage and churn, but your not giving a fight?" I asked. She gave me a look before crashing our lips together. I felt her tongue, but I wasn't going to give in. We fought with our tongues for a while before I finally let her inside my mouth. It felt good, having someone else in control for a change. _I think I love her. I really do._

Uri's POV

I gazed into his eyes, the eyes that haunted my dreams, the eyes that I loved.

"I-I-" I could feel tears threatening to overflow. I knew he was right. I had already given up on life since the moment I saved his life. _I'm just a burden that he's been carrying, just an object blocking his way from being the boss's right-hand man. He's been skipping so many missions for me..._ Suddenly, I realized how close we were. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and I could smell the gunpowder in his hair.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to give you a reason then." He said. I didn't have time to react before he gently collided his lips with mine, spreading warmth throughout my body. I didn't do anything for a moment before relaxing and letting his lips linger on mine. It felt so good, and I needed him closer. I took a handful of his hair and forcefully pulled his head towards mine. I almost pouted when we had to part for air, but his lips quickly returned. He surprised me by biting my bottom lip, and I let my guard down and let his tongue free inside my mouth. He roam around for a while before parting for air, a string of saliva connecting out mouths.

"I thought Storm's were meant to rage and churn, but your not giving a fight?" He teased. I pouted slightly before putting all of my energy into my tongue, trying to find a way to get inside his cavern. He suddenly stopped, and I knew he was inviting me to take advantage of his pause. I did even though I knew that he had done it on purpose and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He tasted bitter almost, like smoke and something that I could only explain as Gokudera. We parted again, both of us panting.

"Now that's a storm." He said. He laid down next to me, looking up at the monitor. My heart rate was back up again, and he grinned.

"Uri, you really do like me don't you?" I blushed and nodded. He patted his chest, and I laid my head down on it, wapping my arms around him. I could hear his heart racing, and I smiled. _I wish I could stay here forever with you, Hayato Gokudera._

* * *

**Another chapter? I can't decide _**


End file.
